dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Typressia
Typressia (officially the Austronesian Republic of Typressia or the ART) is a country made up of islands near the Indonesian Archipelago. History Prehistory In 2007, fossils were found of humans living in Typressia about 1.2 million years ago. Although prehistoric human life in Typressia is very unknown, it is thought that these people had came from Indonesia to inhabit the islands. Buddhist Period In c. 300 BC, people in Typressia made their own civilizations. But they were split up into 10 kingdoms - 8 on the mainland and 2 on Korabang, the island right below the mainland. Although they had different everything, they had one thing in common: Buddhism. It's why today 20% of the population is Buddhist. They had gotten Buddhism from their neighbours, which got it from South Asia and now it had spread to Southeast Asia. Despite having religion in common, many wars were frequent. Sino-trading Fail In c. 100 BC, the Chinese started to colonize Typressia and establish a new living on there to trade their silk. However, it was tough because not many kingdoms were open to trade and closed their ports. They ended up kicking out the Chinese and Chinese influence was never dominant. Salakupu Kingdom The Salakupu kingdom came to power in 90 BC near the coastline of Korabang. They had started to colonize the uninhabited islands near it which later revolted and started their own kingdoms there. They had a clash with the Menipulung kingdom in the North which at the time had almost all the land of the island. They had border skrimishes and eventually the Salakupu Kingdom won. Dutch Trade The Dutch sailed to Typressia in 1712 from the west coast of Sumatra. When the Dutch tried spreading Christianity, it failed and many Dutch were kicked out. The Dutch could only trade in a specific port, and only certain people were authorized. However though, they sold goods. But Christianity used to be not allowed due to fears of the colonialists taking over. Unity, but not peacefully In 1750, the Konirang (Emperor) took the Menkosalah Kingdom on the mainland which conquered the entire mainland. Then they conquered all the other islands to make a united Typressia. The Konirang was a very strict ruler, more like a dictator. He had 3 classes. The first was him, the ruler. The 2nd was the people serving him, entertainers, warriors etc. The 3rd were "peasants". Food shortages (including apples) were extremely prevalent and many died under the rule. Communist revolution In 1922, after Nen Baktung, the communist leader got ideas from the Russian Revolution and Karl Marx and basically started a revolution and the Communist Party won, but fell in ill health. So he chose Sororang Mikbung to be the leader. Sororang was a leader who had his grip over the people and never gave up his ownership. He had spread propaganda glorifying him. But he died in 1964. A new leader, Tukang Norbung decided to take power but after many revolts, he was ousted. Japanese attempt to colonize Typressia In April 4th 1941, The Japanese attempted to colonize Typressia. It seemed like the Typressians would be toast. But after rapid volcano explosions badly hitting the Japanese's ears, they retreated. Rapid modernization After communism ended in the country, they started modernizing and today the country is very advanced. Today it is a NATO and UN member. Economy The economy of Typressia is worth 5.68 trillion USD a year and is managed mainly by the Service sector. The Sector map can be seen here: * Orange is supposed to represent the Service Sector. * Blue is supposed to represent the Industry Sector. * Green is supposed to represent the Agriculture Sector. According to calculation, the average citizen makes 57,959 USD which is quite high compared to others. Culture Art Most Typressian artists decide to start their pictures with two dots on the center, one on the near-end left and one on the near-end right. Pictures are usually made using thick brushes and thin brushes are almost never used. Architecture The Typressians don't make buildings out of wood due to a fear of fire. Instead, they use stone, gold, iron, zinc and other minerals. Music Samchakang is the most popular type of music. It is composed using Dulangbeng instruments, a combination of drums and violins. Typressian music is very soft at first, but the intensity increases throughout the song. Dance In Typressian culture, there are many dances. The most common being the Tamboklyn. Cuisine Cuisine in Typressia is also somewhat impressive. Yokblenpang is a dish where you mix eggs with meat and add broccoli and cauliflower. Sports In Typressia, people usually take a bucket, at a ton of stuff in it, and swing it in the hopes of none of the items spilling. They also sometimes play football, soccer and cricket. Media Internet development began in 1996, when the first Typressian website, sankangshare.typ was hosted. Today, now there is countless of websites with the .typ domain. The country has 90 million users which means that 91.83% of the population uses the internet. There are also countless of different TV channels to watch. It used to be just news, but it expanded into Sports, Movies, Shows etc. People/Trends * The drinking age is 20, you can only come to a bar 3 times a week and you can only buy one drink for yourself. * The life expectancy is 97.6 years for men and women * The population is 98 million people * 90 million people use the internet * You cannot go to Syria, Afghanistan, Iraq, South Sudan, Yemen, Somalia, Libya, Central African Republic, Sudan, Democratic Republic of the Congo, North Korea, Lebanon, Colombia, Venezuela, Eritrea, Myanmar and Iran. It is instead mostly encouraged to go to more safe countries like Iceland, New Zealand, Portugal, Austria, Denmark, Czech Republic, Slovenia, Canada, Switzerland and Japan because they are safer. * The maximun amount of children you can have is 5 for population control. * You cannot marry until you are at least 20 years old and have been in a relationship with someone for 3 years. Territories There are 3 provinces as the flag says: Northwest Typressia, Northeast Typressia and South Typressia. Education First kids get their education in preschool, where they learn how to interact with other human beings. They finish at age 5. Then from age 5 - 10, you go to elementary school, where you learn math, science, reading etc. From 10 - 14, you go to middle school. From 14 - 18, you go to high school. From 20 - 25 (max), you go to college. You have to be in college for at least two years to legally quit. Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries confederated in 1967 Category:Typressia